


Shower Time

by Duckgomery



Series: This Old House [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack sings girly pop songs in the shower, Pitch of course knows all the words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckgomery/pseuds/Duckgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bathrooms between six people, this can only end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

 

                One of the many downsides with sharing a house would have to be the bathroom arrangements.

                With only two bathrooms between the six of them, there tended to be somewhat of a struggle.

                The knife of a man taps his foot impatiently, leaning on the wall besides the locked door. His apparent agitation only seeming to brighten the tune of whoever’s prioritising the shower’s whistling.

                Didn’t they know that Pitch had an important interview pertaining to the soon-to-be released sequel to his much revered series?

                But alas, here he was. Standing outside the second floor bathroom dressed in his bathrobe, which in true fashion was black. His arms were laden with his towel, clothes, and trusty shower caddy. He tended to keep the caddy with him, rather than leave it in any one bathroom, not quite trusting some of his housemates with access to his belongings.

                And still the person in the shower whistled on.

                Pitch clenched his fists and his jaw, trying his very best to reign in his exponentially fraying temper.

                If there was one thing that Pitch had learnt over the years, it was that the more fuss you kicked up, the less inclined others would be to comply.

                Jack was a frequent confirmer of this rule, the boy seeming to take joy in riling up the older man.

                Speaking of the boy, the humming had morphed into singing, and Pitch would know both that song and voice anywhere.

                “As much as I know you love living a teenage dream, Jack, some people have places to be, so I suggest that you giddy up.”

                The singing cut out abruptly at this interruption. Normally Pitch would have taken this time to privately gloat on how clever he was on his choice of words, but he was under a time constraint, so ego stroking would have to wait until later.

                Jack hurried out of the bathroom, towel held up over too boney hips, ears and neck red in embarrassment of being caught out.

                The bathroom door clicks shut.

                A moment of silence is all there is before a screech reverberates through the building.

                Pitch would just have to have his shower cold this morning.

                A clean and decently dressed Pitch stormed through the kitchen, rummaging through his cupboard for something substantial and portable to eat on the way out.

                Jack, now dressed in his house clothes, a worn pair of track pants that were much too short on him, combo-ed with an over-sized jumper, smirked from his position at the table.

                Those who noticed that smirk knew that no good was going to come, but like any disaster, they were going to stay around to see what was about to go down.

                “Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?”

                Pitch goes about his previous actions.

                “You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?”

                Shoulder’s now hunched, Pitch seems to find something he really wants at the very back of the cupboard.

                Tooth’s attention is starting to be drawn away from her gossip magazine.

                “You’re on the phone with your girlfriend, she’s upset. She’s going off about something that you said, ‘cause she doesn’t get your humour like I do.”

                Pitch freezes.

                Realisation begins to dawn on Sandy’s face, while North and Bunny continue to look perplexed, still un-nerved by the almost Cheshire grin stretching across Jack’s face.

                “I’m in the room,-“

                “Stop.”

                “It’s a typical Tuesday night.”

                “I’m not doing this, Jack.”

                “I’m listening to the kind of music she doesn’t like.”

                “Nope, I’m too busy to indulge in your games. I’m out of here.”

                And with that Pitch goes to storm down the hallway and out into the garage.

                At least that was the plan.

                “But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she’s cheer captain and I’m the one you left.”

                The moving mass of black pivots on his heel, facing the offending boy.

                “If you’re going to lay this infuriating game, like the child you are, can you at least get the lyrics right?!”

                The pale man manages to bleach himself as he looks back at his outburst.

                Jack leans back on his chair, ready to watch the fireworks display about to set off.

                “And what would they be?”

                All eyes are fixed onto the panicking author.

                He goes to form some defence or another when Tooth chimes in, recognition of Jack’s previous sentences finally being made.

                “Wasn’t that Taylor Swift? I didn’t know you were a fan?” She beams over to Pitch, who looks to be on the verge of making a run for it.

                “Isn’t she that whiney, country chick who writes about how her boyfriends’ are always break up with her?” Bunny offers, clearly enjoying Pitch’s discomfort.

                Pitch’s eyes dart around the room, trying to find something, anything, to take the spotlight off of him.

                All he gets is Jack’s shit eating grin.

                And to the garage he flees.

                Keys in the ignition and foot on the pedal, Pitch brings his beloved car to life. As he reverses out of the large garage, he starts the CD that had been idling in the cars player.

                Pitch’s shrill cry is heard all the way in the kitchen.

                How Jack managed to get into his car, he’d never know.

                If his interview didn’t go smoothly, there was going to be hell to pay.


End file.
